Episode 3802 (27th July 2004)
Plot In the shop, Viv remarks to Alan about Shelley being the one who usually spends his money, Alan demands to know what Viv means. Viv tells him to ask Steph about Shelley. At the factory, Alan confronts Steph who hints that there are things about Shelley he wouldn’t like to know. She tells Alan that she wants to keep these things to herself but when Alan says he wants to know Steph is only to willing to paint a lurid picture of Shelley's relationship with an older who man in London who bought her a hairdressing salon before she dumped him. Later, Shelly finds Alan in the garden and asks him about their meeting with the mortgage advisor. When Alan tells her that there's no need he for her come with him Shelley is upset, realising that the rumours about her being after his money have got back to Alan. Alan confesses that Steph told him about her past. Shelley puts Alan straight, telling him that the man who bought her a salon used to beat her. Shelley tells Alan that they will never be free of Steph and she fears that one day Steph will succeed in taking him away from her. When Sam tells Lisa that Marlon is going to help him escape to Ireland, Lisa marches off to The Woolpack. Marlon tells Lisa that he found Sam about to go to Chile, so he had to think of something. He tells Lisa that he doesn’t think Sam will survive in prison. Feeling guilty for not telling Lisa, Marlon later takes some food over as a peace offering. When he arrives, Lisa has just been on the phone to Chile and has not been able to track him down. Reluctantly, Marlon suggests to Lisa that Zak may not be in jail, but could be shacked up with his Chilean senorita. Shadrach overhears Sam tell Lisa that he's off to Ireland and in exchange for a can of beer tells Cain what Sam is up to. Cain goes round to see Sam who is working in Edna’s garden and taunts him about what lies in store for him in prison. He then calls him a chicken and tells him that he knows about his plans to escape to Ireland. Evil Cain pulls up some of Edna's flowers. Edna comes out and sees off Cain. Sam tells Edna about Cain killing his chickens. Edna is shocked but she seems to be warming to Sam. Tom is in a foul mood and tells Sadie off for feeding her dog at the meal table. He tells her that she should be getting on with finding somewhere to live. Charity helpfully offers to give her the number of an estate agent she knows. Sadie later gives Charity food for thought when tells her that she knows about Paul’s death. Charity angrily confronts Tom for not trusting her with the family secret. She complains that she told him everything about Chris’s death and past problems. While, Simon fixes her deep fat fryer, Tash tells him that she regrets dumping and wishes she could turn back the clock. She attempts to kiss but Simon tells her it's not a good idea. He tells her that she's just at low ebb and once she's back on her feet he won’t see her for dust. Simon makes light of the situation and as the pair lark about in the van, Nicola sees them and glares angrily in their direction. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes